Sleeping
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Tidur adalah kebiasaan yang melekat dalam diri Shikamaru, dimanapun dan kapanpun pasti ia akan tertidur dengan mudahnya. Ino jengah dengan kebiasaannya ini. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru saat Ino marah?/bad summary/warning inside/oneshot gaje/RnR...?/


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance & Humor**

**Pairing: ShikaIno**

* * *

**Warning: Standard applied, AU, Ooc, typo(s) and anything**

**Story is mine**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy Reading :)

**.**

**Sleeping**

**.**

**.**

Tidur adalah kebiasaan yang melekat dalam diri Shikamaru, dimanapun dan kapanpun pasti ia akan tertidur dengan mudahnya. Walaupun dia sedang berada di rumah sang kekasih-Ino Yamanaka-. Shikamaru dengan pulasnya tidur tanpa memedulikan sedang dimana ia sekarang.

Ino jengah dengan kebiasaan buruk Shikamaru ini. Kebiasaan tertidur pulas di rumahnyalah yang kadang membuat Ino malas bila Shikamaru akan main ke rumahnya. Sungguh, lebih baik Shikamaru tak usah main ke rumahnya bila hanya akan menumpang tidur. Biar saja dia dibilang apa karena meskipun sudah punya pacar, tapi, malam minggu begini hanya di rumah saja.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik bila harus terus-terusan malu karena sikap Shikamaru ini. Ino melirikan ekor matanya ke arah _tou-chan_nya yang sedang menonton televisi. Dia tak enak pada Inoichi-_tou-chan_nya itu- karena setiap kali Shikamaru berkunjung ke rumah pasti akan tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Dari ekor matanya itu, Ino bisa memastikan _tou-chan_nya sedikit melirikan matanya ke arah kekasih nanasnya itu. Ino menghela napas malas, bagaimana kalau _tou-chan_nya tidak menyukai kebiasaan jelek kekasihnya itu. Bisa saja kan beliau tak akan merestuinya untuk menikah nanti.

Terserah, mungkin Shikamaru memang ingin hubungannya dipersulit karena pada dasarnya Ino telah berulang kali mengingatkannya akan hal ini. Dengan halus Ino mencoba membangunkan Shikamaru-kekasihnya-.

"Shika…bangun…" bisik Ino dengan lembut dan pelan sekali agar tak terdengar oleh ayahnya. Shikamaru hanya menggeliat menanggapi bisikan Ino. Melihat respon dari Shikamaru, Ino hanya bisa mengusap dadanya mencoba untuk sabar.

Rasa kesal Ino sudah meluap-luap di hati, begitu jengkel dengan kekasihnya. Kenapa bisikannya itu tidak mempan, apa harus dia berteriak menggunakan toa agar Shikamaru terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Atau mungkin harus mengambil satu ember air dan menyiramkannya, ah sepertinya itu ide yang bagus.

Berhenti dari kegiatan meditasi yang dia lakukan agar kekasihnya itu bisa membukakan kelopak matanya. Ino langsung menjentikan jarinya, sepertinya dia mendapat sebuah ide agar _sleeping handsome_ kekasihnya ini selesai.

Mendirikan seluruh tubuhnya dan menumpukannya pada kedua kaki yang ia punya. Ino melenggang pergi ke arah dapur entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Sekembalinya Ino dari sana ia sama sekali tak membawa apapun, hanya tangannya menengadah dan berisi sedikit air di dalamnya.

Dengan sangat tidak elit Ino meluruhkan semua air yang ada di tangannya mengguyur wajah Shikamaru yang sedang bermimpi indah.

"Astaga…Banjir…banjir…," sahut Shikamaru seketika saat dia bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Bisa dilihat dia terengah-engah sembari menyeka air yang sudah bercampur dengan keringatnya.

"Ino, hey, tadi ada banjir. Bahkan airnya sampai mengenai wajahku," sambung Shikamaru heboh, melihat respon kekasih bodohnya yang terlalu berlebihan ini membuat Ino memutar manik matanya bosan. Ayolah baru diguyur satu tangan saja sudah begini hebohnya, bagaimana kalau ia memang mengguyurnya satu ember.

"Lho kok lantainya kering?" Shikamaru malah asyik bermonolog ria dan menengokan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri memantau setiap inchi lantai di rumah Ino. Ya, Shikamaru sadar, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak jeniusnya.

Karena tak menemukan jawaban dari keganjilan yang baru saja terjadi, Shikamaru menatap Ino penuh harap. Dia berharap agar Ino menjelaskannya walau sedikit. "Ohh itu, iya Shika. Lantai baru saja dipel oleh Ino, ne, _hime_?" sahut Inoichi dari seberang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Ino. Tapi, Shikamaru cukup sadar calon mertuanya itu sedang menahan tawa.

"Ck, _tou-chan_. Tidak, Shika, tadi aku yang mengguyurmu. Salahmu sendiri setiap main ke rumah pasti tertidur. Kau pikir ini penginapan, hah?" ujar Ino menjelaskan sambil berkacak pinggang ke arah Shikamaru.

Mendengar penuturan dari sang kekasih, Shikamaru hanya bisa cengo luar biasa. Apa-apaan itu? tega sekali Ino ini padanya, pikir Shikamaru.

"Sudah cepat bangun! Pulang sana!" usir Ino kepada Shikamaru dengan sangat tidak elit. Sungguh baru terjadi di seluruh jagad raya, seorang laki-laki yang sedang apel diusir oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Mengerti keadaan yang sedang terjadi, Shikamaru langsung memutar otaknya yang begitu jenius itu. Mencari cara agar kemarahan Ino bisa mereda. Ah ayolah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini, Shikamaru membatin.

"Ino, kau tega sekali kepadaku, _troublesome_ sekali," ujar Shikamaru dengan bodohnya. Masih sempatnya ia merapalkan _trademark_nya di saat keadaan genting seperti ini. Tak sadarkah ia aura membunuh sudah mengitari di sekitar atmosfernya.

"Heh? Apa yang merepotkan?" tukas Ino sambil mendelikan matanya. Yap, sukses kemarahan Ino bukannya semakin mereda malah semakin menjadi saja. Waduh, Shikamaru merutuk kebodohannya di dalam hati.

Andai Shikamaru sempat membeli setangkai mawar merah sebelum kemari, pastilah dengan itu ia yakin, Ino akan mencair kepadanya. Ino kan memang suka sekali dengan bunga. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba timbul seringai kecil di balik bibir Shikamaru. Sepertinya dia sedikit mendapat ide kali ini.

Shikamaru melangkah sedikit demi sedikit ke arah tubuh Ino yang sedang berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil di dalam diri Shikamaru. Ino melangkahkan kaki ke belakang seiringan dengan langkah Shikamaru yang mendekat.

Srett…

Ino kalah sigap ternyata, lengannya telah lebih dulu digapai oleh tangan kekar Shikamaru. Tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru menarik leher Ino semakin mendekat, dan

Cup…

Telak satu ciuman singkat singgah di bibir mungil Ino. Membatu. Hanya itu yang dapat Ino lakukan sekarang. Kesadarannya melanglang entah kemana meninggalkan raganya di sini. Melihat Ino tak berkutik Shikamaru semakin mengukir senyum kemenangan. Kekasihnya ini memang selalu kalah bila diberikan sedikit saja sesuatu yang manis.

"Apa kau masih marah, _hime_?" bisik Shikamaru tepat di telinga Ino membuat kesadaran Ino yang sempat menghilang itu kini kembali pada sang pemilik. Terang saja, Shikamaru yang sedekat ini dengan tubuhnya dapat membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri. Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah sibuk memilin-milin rambut pirangnya dengan rona merah yang tentu sudah menjalar kemana-mana.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ne, _hime_," bisik Shikamaru untuk keduakalinya. Dengan seringai kemenangan Shikamaru berlalu dari hadapan Ino dan pamit kepada calon mertuanya untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya tercinta.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Ino masih saja senang dengan kegiatan tertegunnya. Dia memang senang sekali melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Padahal itu kan hanya kecupan singkat tak ada yang istimewa.

"Kau kalah, Ino_-chan_?" Kalimat introgatif yang melayang padanya sontak membuat tubuhnya membeku seketika. Itu kan suara _tou-chan_nya. Oh ya ampun, jangan bilang _tou-chan_nya itu melihat semua yang terjadi tadi.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Rona merah kembali menjalar di pipi putihnya itu. Dengan sangat malu dia langsung berlalu memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan sang ayah yang malah terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan putrinya itu.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/n : Um, Nasa bawa fic ShikaIno oneshot lagi nih minna-san. Gimana? Gimana? Garing ya? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ide aneh ini terlintas gitu aja XD Gomen ne ATS belum bisa update ga ada ide soalnya ._.  
**

**Makasih ya yang udah baca fic gaje aneh bin abal dari Nasa ini :') , bagaimana? tidak menarik? Feelnya nggak ada? Diksinya jelek? Miss typo? Apapun silakan tuangkan di kotak review^^**

**Segala kritikan, saran, concrit, atau mungkin flame? Nasa terima dengan senang hati^^ , so don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please! ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
